Malware
[[Malware|'Malware']], a portmanteau from the words mal'icious and soft'ware, is software designed to infiltrate or damage a computer system without the owner's informed consent. The expression is a general term used by computer professionals to mean a variety of forms of hostile, intrusive, or annoying software or program code.Defining Malware:FAQ There are several types of malware. They can be combated by using antiviruses or other programs used to remove malware. It can sometimes cause bugs and glitches. Your computer can be effected by worms, regular viruses and malware, Trojans, bloatware, ransomware, adware, hackers, phishing, spyware, etc. You should get an Anti-malware software (Antivirus software) to remove it. You may also receive a death screen from it. Worm See also: Worm A worm is a piece of malware that will spread through multiple services, usually harvesting domains and legit contacts to spread itself. Email Worm See also: Email Worm Email Worms are self-explanatory, they are worms that spread through email services. These usually consist of innocent looking emails, telling you to try out a game or advertising an update for a piece of software. When run, it will execute its payload and repeat the process to another user. IRC Worm See also: IRC Worm IRC worms are also kind of self-explanatory, they are a sub-category of worms that spread through IRC channels. They are similar to Email Worms as to they provide innocent looking messages with malicious attachments. Internet Worm See also: Internet Worm An Internet worm is a worm that spreads through Internet connections, sometimes infecting popular domains. Network Worm See also: Network Worm A Network worm is a worm that spreads through workgroups, homegroups etc. Infected machines may distribute the malware to other users on the Network. Virus See also: Virus Unlike worms, viruses do not spread. The user may download the file mistaking it for another program from a domain or an email. It will then infect the machine and execute the payload. Some are more lethal than others. Despite popular belief: Virus is not the general term for malicious computer software. OML See also: Trojan Unlike other pieces of malware, trojans do not always have bad intentions. Trojans are programs that appear to be legitimate, but either have a major secuirity flaw or are intentionally malicious. Not to be confused with Adware. Ransomware Ransomware is incredibly dangerous. As you can see or infer from the name, ransomware will do things such like encrypting files, and will force you to pay money through online payment transactions for an decryption key, but however this is not a good move as it could possibly be a "troll" or bait to fool you into giving away credit card info, and it also encourages the cyber-criminals to continue to do this. Examples of ransomware is the Cryptolocker virus and the Locky virus. Adware See also: Adware Adware is certainly the most common type of malware these days. As you can guess from the name, these are generally downloaded through ads. They are also distributed through download helpers and sponsored downloaders, such as 4shared, CNET and Softonic. There are also many sub-categories of this type of M\malware. You can use software like AdBlock to stop the ads from appearing in the first place. Fake Software There are many types of fake software, ranging from Anti-Virus software to Disk Optimisers. After downloading, they often perform a scan, find a load of fake objects and offer a price for an activation key. If the user pays this, they will be simply laughed at, as the program deletes itself the user would have paid at least $50. Browser Hijackers Browser Hijackers are another common piece of adware, often these will install with Sponsored Downloads. They exploit the fact that very few people properly read installers, and often allow programs to set themselves as your homepage, default browser and default search. The simplest way to get rid of these is to run AdwCleaner and reset your browser to its default state. Toolbars Sometimes bundled with Browser Hijackers, these often add toolbars to your browser's taskbar. Not only are these annoying, they are often intrusive to the user's experience. They can not be removed easily without Anti-Junkware tools. OEM Bloatware This is found when you buy a new computer that's cluttered with malware to begin with. These can range from any piece of adware or other malware, often "potentially unwanted applications". Some manufacturers disgustingly bundle Browser Hijackers such as MyWebSearch with their computers, and charge for removal. The best way to solve OEM bloatware is to either run an anti-junkware tool or format. However, some pieces of bloatware are actually legit applications, that probably won't be detected. Spyware Spyware is pretty self-explanatory. It can spy on you and steal information. It can also be found built in to some operating systems, like Windows 10 (although can be partially turned off and is used so Microsoft can find out how to make it better), some distros of Linux (also can be turned off partially), and Apple iOS (although can be completely turned off. Hackers Hackers aren't exactly considered malware, but are just as dangerous (if they have bad intentions) as some kinds of malware, as they can insert viruses into your computer or damage it via command prompt. They can also spam you with other things, or completely corrupt your computer. They can also ddos you. Hackers also can crack passwords in emails, games, bank accounts, and other things. Bugs Similar to hackers, these are not really ''malware ''per se, but these can also glitch and damage software. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malware External links Category:Malware Wiki Category:Virus Category:Worm Category:Trojan Category:Malware Category:Ransomware Category:Malicious Category:Adware Category:Rouge software Category:Hacking Category:Spyware Category:Win32 Category:Linux Category:MacOS Category:Mobile Malware Category:DOS virus